


The Night Scout Came to Stay

by Skyebo6



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebo6/pseuds/Skyebo6
Summary: On a stormy night, the RED team celebrates their victory over BLU, everyone was having a great time until Heavy and Medic stumble upon a rare sight...A series of One-Shots of the team's relationship with their youngest member, Scout.(Re-Posted as my work was deleted accidentally sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1: Heavy and Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Heavy stumble upon a tipsy and exhausted Scout.

Rain and sleet raged down on RED base, a freezing storm in the dead of the winter's night. Harsh winds would echo in the walls, but none seemed to notice. Inside their base, the RED team were in a half-drunken state, heartily dancing and playfully chatting with one another after a particularly important Victory against the BLUs.

It was when the Demoman had started his rendition of 'Scotland the Brave' that Scout had seen as an opportunity to leave, slipping out as the others cheered on the performance.

Scout, having sneaked a large ammount of whisky himself, felt slightly tipsy and was definitely regretting that nights decisions. It was after he made it to the step outside the main door that Scout had been rendered immobile. He stumbled from the doorframe and lowered himself to the step, settling with a thud. He massaged his temples with both hands, taking deep breaths in vain attempt to keep himself from vomiting the contents of this nights drink. Scout was soo deep in focus that he hadn't even remembered the cold, unconsciously shivering as the storm violently raged around him.  
His head snapped upwards at the sound of laughter headed in his direction. The sudden movement caused a sharp pain to spike throughout his forehead, which was once again held in his hands.

It was then that a large hand was placed on Scout's shoulder, light and gentle in touch, warm and reassuring. Something scout hadn't realised he needed. Slowly, he looked upwards towards the source to see Heavy, hunched to reach scout's shoulder. Medic was hugged into his other arm as both looked down at the teen in slight concern.

Seeing the confusion on the young bostonion's face, Heavy spoke, "What is little man doing out in cold? Is wet, too cold for boy." Scout hated being called 'Little man' by the giant, but he felt he was in no position to argue. "I... i needed f-fresh air..." God, he hated how pathetic he sounded. He must have sounded like a giant frickin baby to the two men. He was brought back from his self loathing when a chuckle escaped medics lips. Both men still made merry despite the youngster's predicament. Soon both Heavy and Medic were laughing as Heavy scooped the bostonion from the ground and held him closer for warmth.

"Little man has too much drink. Need rest, da?" A small nod was all he could muster, shaking less at the secure warmth of the giant Russian.

Before he knew it, they were outside one of the bunker doors. He couldn't remember closing his eyes but Medic assured him that he had taken a nap quickly after heavy had picked him up. The room they entered however, was not his.

"Hey uhh, big guy? Don't think this is my room..." he squeaked. "You vill be staying in our room Zcout." Scout had much protest but could not voice it. Fatigue taking over. "How not?" Was all his brain could manage. Medic blushed, "Vell. Vhen ve went to put you in ze bed... herr Heavy sat down and..." "Tiny bed is kaput." Heavy interjected with an embarresed shrug. Scout blinked and sighed heavily, but allowed himself to be placed down on the bed.

The bed was soft yet lopsided. A large outline of the giant's body was visible on one side while medic's portion of the bedframe was neat and seemingly untouched. Medic always was a perfectionist..

The men undressed into their sleep wear, scout wearing only his underwear and shirt, Medic wearing a baby green pyjama button-up shirt and trousers, and heavy wearing only white and pink striped underwear. Heavy and medic took their respective spots on the bed and wedged scout in beside them. Scout noted that the bed was more spacious than he had thought, and took comfort in the company of the two older men. 

His demeanour changed however when a large, booming roar echoed from the skies. A clap of thunder as lightning struch the ground somewhere in the distance. He found himself clinging onto medic and burying his face into the doctor's chest with a whimper. Heavy chuckled at the sudden movement as he wrapped his large arm around both men pulling them into a hug. Medic's voice soothed "Now now Zcout, zhere is no need to be like zhat. Thunder vill not harm you." He lightly stroked the boys hair which seemed to calm the boy down significantly as the three men snuggled, enjoying each other's comfort.

When the next clap of thunder came, the boy did not stir. Heavy looked at medic with a sweet smile before closing his own eyes. Medic hummed softly as he lulled himself to sleep. Leaving only the sound of soft breathing from the the young teen and his guardians


	2. Chapter 2: Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier teaches Scout how to be a true American!

Scout saw a blur, a rush of color before his eyes as he ran towards the makeshift home base. He was breathing heavily, but it did not phase his smile. Soldier had set up a makeshift baseball court in an open field just bordering the RED base using some white paint he had acquired from one of the werehouses they had been fighting in that week.

Scout hunched over to catch his breath from the running and heard clapping from across the pitch. Soldier was cheering at him with a proud grin on his face. "Son, you've done me proud!" Scout ran to get the ball which had landed a few meters away from the 2nd base. Once he had acquired it, he lightly jogged back to the man's side, handing him the ball and preparing for the next hit. He was rewarded with a hand patting the top of his baseball cap in a fond gesture from the older man, making scout beam as he felt his approval.

The next few hours had continued with their game, Soldier having failed his 5th at batting, decided he'd try a different sport.

After the boy's run had been completed, soldier shouted to him "C'mere Scout, I know a better sport that will toughen you right up!"

The soldier had piled them into a car, old and well worn with a few expected bullet holes. It smelled funny to but scout didn't question it. "So... uh Soldier where are ya takin' us anyway?" Scout raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Scout, I think you're ready for this. I am going to turn you into a proper American! It's how my father's father taught my father and how my father taught me, so I'm going to teach you!"

They arrived at a backwashed school football field, lights blaring yet completely void of life. Grass was seemingly nonexistent on the grounds leaving a dusty hue along the length of the pitch.  
After breaking in to the gym lockers in the school, soldier had acquired shoulder pads and a red jersey for them both. Scout hid his blatant surprise that a high school gym locker would have one big enough to fit the patriot. This school must have had some big kids.

By sundown Scout had accomplished many home runs and had the injuries to prove his effort. Soldier wasn't going easy on him for sure and he was pretty sure he'd have to visit Medic when they got back. Scout stood up and patted his jersey down, only to be hoisted into the air and thrown over Soldier's shoulder. The man took the football and threw it in the air before catching it as he made their way towards the car, the exhausted Scout sighing in relief.

"You did good son, just like me! An American! I've never been more proud in my life."

Scout let his head flop downwards and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Demoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demoman teaches Scout how to properly drink!

Scout knew he was screwed from the very start. He always had hated poker night at the base. It always means he loses a ton of cash, which he can't afford admittedly, but the men don't seem to care if he doesn't exactly pay up. Well, all but spy of course.

Scout was already down half his weight in gold, soon he'd only be worth a few empty cans and an old beat up baseball, but did poker night ever go any other way? Scout isn't sure if he's ever spent a dollar of his earnings on himself, considering half his wages go back to his Ma. He was her only source of income at this point what with her being laid off from her waitress job and his 7 older brothers either having disappeared or landed themselves in jail. His dad had never even been there to support the family, so Scout took comfort knowing that his Ma was more than capable of handling her own problems.

Spy was starting at him accross the table, his eyes burning a hole in his head. Scout was convinced spy could read his mind or something. Scout's eyes flickered to the cards. An Ace and the Three of Hearts. Naturally, scout bet it all believing, after all, an Ace is practically a win right?

Scout couldn't have been more wrong. Soon pyro had bagged what was left of his earnings, which deeply confused scout who had honestly forgot pyro was at the table at all. Wait could pyro even play poker? Did he, like, know what was going on? I mean it was embarrassing either way...

The game concluded the only way you'd expect, spy had won for the 7th week in a row. The men each marched from the room, muttering curses under their breath and soldier talking about how smug spys face was. 

The men, excluding Spy, Medic and Engie, who were probably doing weird nerd stuff, decided to take their fun elsewhere, and headed to "The Tennard Scruff", a minescule bar in the little hamlet on the outskirts of Teufort. The hamlet was relatively abandoned, there couldn't have been more than 30 residents out in the middle of the New-Mexican desert. 

As the name of the bar had suggested, it was not at all clean or pleasant by today's standards. But it had an old, rustic feel that hit close to home for scout. He sat with the team at a booth, large and relatively unused by anyone other than the team, the bar is in a remote little hamlet after all. There wasn't much here for anybody. Scout had mused that heavy's ass imprint on the booth chair would be the town's landmark as it was the only noteworthy thing in this backwash town.

The team proved to be roudy, cheering each other and laughing loudly, sloshing and spilling their drinks in a sticky brown mess, adding to the already stained floorboards. To the teens dismay, he found himself with no money to join their merriment, and bid himself stay in the corner with what little slither of bonk remained in his can.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. No sooner did he look up, a drink was thrust into his hand and the beaming fave of Demoman looked down at him. "Aye lad, drink up, yer pal wants ye tae have some fun tae." His words were slurred as usual. Scout examined the bottle, he was not that far over the legal drinking age and had had beer before, he was sceptical however as Demoman often drank only the strongest brands of scrumpy. "Uh... yeah thanks?" He muttered before taking a sip.

The taste was strong, causing him to instantly grimance at thr sourness that had graced his lips. Before he could remove the bottle from his mouth, he felt it being angled upwards, pouring in heaps directly down his throat causing him to briefly panic. This earned a laugh from demo, "Lad, yer not meant tae savour the taste. Drink the bottle! Ye'll be as tipsy as me in no time!"

Scout had no soon after, joined the roudy bunch that were now dancing around the bar, drunkenly brawling and laughing at terrible puns told by Sniper. The night was long and scout was tired.

In no time, he had his arm over demos shoulder being hoisted to the team's van, ready to get a good nights rest.

Ready to face the full consequences in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing more chapters soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to add me on steam!
> 
> Name's Thealix, I should be the only one.


End file.
